Those Days One-Shot
by sDan12
Summary: He's gone. He went insane. He's no longer here. Sephiroth X OC One-shot


Sephiroth…why? Is knowing what you really are that bad?

I sat in the corner of my bed, playing with silver dagger. He was gone. He was dead. He wasn't here anymore. Here to hold me, kiss me, love me.

I remembered the days…days when Sephiroth would sneak out of soldier training to come see me. He would skip training and come to Midgar to see me.

We met near the train station. Four men were fighting, throwing knives and bullets at each other. People were running and screaming. I had dropped my twelve year old sister off so that she could ride to her school field trip. However, as soon as I left the station, screaming and gunshots were heard.

I had run back to find her. Even though I didn't see her anywhere, I saw the men fighting. And of course, me being me, I ran right up them. I was instantly fighting. I round-house kicked one in the face and flipped landing on ones back.

I turned around to take care of the other two, instead finding they had already been defeated. A man with long, silver-flowing hair, had already knocked them down. Just by the way he looked; I knew he was in SOLDIER.

"Destiny!"

I heard my name yelled and my twelve-year-old sister had run toward me, attaching herself to my body like a pin. I put my arms around her, and ran my fingers through her hair, comforting her. I lifted her chin up to look at her face. She had a slight bruise on her cheek but nothing else.

Moments later, the trained pulled up. I put her on the train and turned back to the two lying on the ground. I pulled them by their shirts collars and threw them at the silver-haired man's feet, into the pile with the other two.

"They're your problem now" I said to him. I instantly left the scene. I didn't want to be caught up in this mess.

I walked quietly and stealthy through the crowd, attempting to make it through quickly. People here were dangerous. I wasn't about to leave my sister here again.

I made it outside, into the fresh morning air. I walked down the station steps. I was at the last step when I suddenly felt a hand on my arm. I turned to see that the hand belonged to the silver-haired man from before. His eyes looked deeply into mine.

"What is your name?" he asked.

And that was how it began. He would meet me in Midgar before or after his training and missions. We would go far away out of the pavement city of Midgar and mess around in the forest or deserts that were around.

Those days, it seemed like we had all the time in the world. He told me about everything, his friends, his work, his entire life.

And then one day…he came back to me and he wasn't right.

I questioned him, asking if he was okay. He would mutter an "I'm fine" or "Somewhat." He just wasn't himself.

And then…he yelled at me. He said I wouldn't accept him if I knew what he really was. He said he didn't want me to stop loving him. The morning after that incident, he left.

I started hearing things about how he had gone insane or how he had done something horrible. Things started happening, the plates were coming down, Avalanche was attempting to destroy Shinhra.

He only came back to me once. He spent the night and we made love. When I awoke in the morning, he was gone.

I had gone downstairs, only to find a letter with a rose attached. The letter explained everything that happened. What he was, who had done those horrid things to him, and what he had done to others. The last part of the note is what brought me to tears.

_I'm sorry that we can't be together. _

_I'm sorry that I am a monster. _

_I'm sorry that we can't do anything we planned to do. Believe me, I wanted to get married, have our children, grow old together. But I can't put you in that kind of pain. _

_I cannot say I love you, for I am a monster incapable of loving anything._

_Sephiroth_

The ending made me drop to the floor in tears. He was gone.

And then the news came. I was having our child. I thought it was impossible that I could have even a portion of our dream. But it seemed like part of it was coming true.

Now, I sit here, playing with my dagger. Let the sharp edge fall where it may. Sitting beside the bed.

I look over to see our baby girl. She looks like her Daddy, short silver hair and bright blue eyes. No doubt that someone will have a suspicion as to who her father is. If she wasn't here now, neither would I.

And I'll wait. Wait for that time to come. Wait for my baby girl to grow up before I join Sephiroth in the afterlife.

**I don't one-shots very often so if this sucks, oh well. I haven't done any with Sephiroth and this just came to mind.**

**Please review, favorite, and check out my others stories if you like this one. Summer has started so I will be updating a lot.**


End file.
